Daring Charming Saves Net Neutrality
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: The whole entire Ever After High has been hit hard by the Net Neutrality repeal, and now it's up to one guy to bring it back. Will Ever After High's favorite narcissist try to fight the powers that be? Did this just for a little bit of fun and randomness. Won't have any couples in the story, but will mostly have Dapple as the main pairing. May either be Two-shot or Three-shot.


**"Daring Charming Saves Net Neutrality"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: The whole entire Ever After High has been hit hard by the Net Neutrality repeal, and now it's up to one guy to bring it back. Will Ever After High's favorite narcissist try to fight the powers that be?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Ever After High" or any of the characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, knowing I'm still pissed that Net Neutrality is no more thanks to that stupid schlub with a poop-eating grin Ajit Pai, I figured I'd do this story just to vent off my anger and frustration for him. So here's a nice Daring story fit for a webisode.**

 **P.S.: No real-life people will be included, although there will be someone named the "FCC Chief". So enjoy!**

 **P.S.S.: And another thing, both "Dragon Games" and "Epic Winter" did NOT happen, so you can expect a whole lot of Dapple for sure.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Problems Arise**_

It was Monday, 6:00 a.m. in the springtime at Ever After High. By now, Raven Queen was getting right up and looking very bed-ridden, obviously because of the fact that Apple's singing ended up getting her awake throughout the night.

"Good morning, roomie!" Apple said, greeting a moody Raven in this morning.

"Yeah, whatever." muttered a restless Raven, "Can you let me go back to bed now?"

Catching quite a chuckle from her room-mate, Apple replied with, "C'mon Raven, you know we've got school in the morning. You know a day without some education won't get you nowhere in life."

"Ugggggh, fine." Raven groaned, forcing herself off the bed.

The weary magical yet dark princess immediately got herself dressed while Apple turned her e-mail on from her MirrorPhone while talking to Raven, "By the way Raven, you won't believe the dream that I had last night. It was-"

"Let me guess, you were dreaming that you were in a deep sleep and Daring had to wake you up just so you can get your Happily Ever After?" Raven groaned, immediately cutting off her friend before rolling her eyes, "We've all frickin' heard it before non-stop Apple. Every time you mention that to me, it gives me a migraine!"

Although that was rude of Raven to cut her off like that, Apple managed to laugh it off and reply sweetly while looking at her phone, "Oh Raven, you really are such a kidder. That's why I'm proud to be your room-what the heck?!"

"What's the matter Apple, is Daring sending you pics of him without his shirt on?" Raven rolled her eyes again.

"I wish, but no." Apple nervously gulped. "Raven, you may not believe this, but look."

The cheerful princess immediately showed the phone screen to Raven right away, forcing the ravenous princess to take a look with big bulging eyes. With shock around her eyes, she read the noticed right away with big bold letters:

 _ **To take a look at your message, pay $100.00 or have your message blocked.**_

"Wow, mirrornet's looking a little cheap these days." Raven replied.

"I don't understand this at all," Apple muttered out of confusion, "Normally, my e-mails don't suffer this kind of problem."

"This is a little weird when Sparrow mooned us at the castleteria last week." gulped Raven.

"You know what, I'm thinking this is some sort of error I've been having," guessed Apple as she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket before replying, "I'm obvious that Humphrey and Dexter will fix this problem with my phone. Anyway, let's head to class."

Raven rolled her eyes yet again before following Apple to the dorm room door.

But as they did...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

An explosion occurred in the hallway forcing Apple and Raven to fall back from the impact.

"Oooof!" Raven yelped. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's go check it out!" Apple suggested as the two headed out for the hallway.

As they did, they saw a very disturbing scene before their very eyes.

The scene of lockers bursting into flames, the row of nearly-dissected frogs being scattered everywhere (hopefully one of them wasn't Hopper), the crowd of students basically running away in either torrential fear or horror and not to mention a very big hole in the wall coming from inside Potion Class. It looked so horrifyingly real as if it suddenly came out of a horror movie set in some post-apocalyptic wasteland. It didn't look very good to be in real life.

And it felt very worse for both Raven and Apple to witness as they looked at the frightened reaction of their friends's faces one by one. One of those friends that both Raven and Apple approached first was Hunter Huntsman, who was rolling into a ball out of fear while uttering out: "F-f-flowers... only $175 to p-p-pay $200 dollars online..."

The next friend they encountered in the hallway was Blondie Lockes, who was scrolling in her MirrorPad alone trying to upload the newest episode of Just Right to SpellTube furiously.

"C'mon, upload already!" shouted out Blondie before she got a message pop-up on her device again, "Pay $100 to use SpellTube or be blocked! C'MON, IT'S NOT JUST RIGHT!"

The other friend that they encountered next was Sparrow Hood, who right now, was wrestling with his own MirrorPad for some unknown reason.

"Come on, LOAD! LOAD ALREADY, DANGIT! WHY WON'T IT LOAD?!" The guitarist cried madly, trying to get the video he was watching to load.

It was apparently clear that the little problem that Apple and Raven were having had now became big as unexpected. And it was now effecting everybody not just inside Ever After High, but the entire world as well. It was so bad that Apple barely turned her head to face her friend, who was feeling the same thing as Apple was feeling.

"Um, Raven?" The blonde spoke up.

"Yeah, Apple?" Raven replied with a gulp.

After taking in the longest deep breath she could ever form, Apple managed to utter out in pure fear, "I think we may have a problem..."

* * *

 **YA THINK?**

 **How will the rest of the characters react to the fact that there is no Net Neutrality anymore? What on earth will they do next once they respond? Either way, next chapter is gonna get very interesting, so be sure to like, comment, read, review, send some feedback if you want! Until next time, this is Warrior signing off! PEACE!**


End file.
